


The Birth Of The Gallagher Family's "Thug Muffin"

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Embarrassed Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Party, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: When Ian got drunk, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. And Mickey was often left at a loss for words when his boyfriend would start talking.Or, Drunk Ian using pet names and praising his boyfriend, and the Gallagher's and their extended family showing they love Mickey while still giving the reformed thug shit.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Gallavich One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 311





	The Birth Of The Gallagher Family's "Thug Muffin"

Everyone on the Southside knew one thing was true about the Gallagher family; they knew how to fucking party. Tonight's party was to celebrate Frank _not_ being sentenced to ten years for possession of Crystal Meth, which didn't make sense to Mickey-when Terry _got_ locked up he and his siblings would throw a party-but he didn't really care; Ian and Yevgeny were having fun, and that was all Mickey truly cared about. "Pops! Did you see me dancin' with Auntie Vee?!" Yevgeny shouted his question over the loud music, completely full of excited, six-year-old energy as he continued to dance as he stood in front of Mickey just seconds after walking away from Vee.

"Yeah, I saw, bud! You tryin' to steal Kev's wife?" Mickey asked, earning him a loud laugh from Vee.

"No! Auntie Vee is too pretty! I would have to hit people like Dad hit that guy who said your butt was cute!" Yevgeny giggled, which turned into a gasp when Vee lifted him off the ground and kissed his cheek.

"See, this? _This_ is a little Gentleman!" Vee exclaimed, hugging Yevgeny close to her chest. "Learn somethin' from this one, Kev."

"He might have actually stole my wife." Kev mumbled to Mickey, watching Vee carry Yevgeny over to where Fiona was dancing with Ian. "Not drinkin', tonight?" Kev questioned, looking down at the can of soda in Mickey's hand.

"One of us needs to drive home." Mickey replied with a shrug. "Ian's havin' fun, so I'll be the borin' one, tonight."

"Never thought I'd see the day a Milkovich insisted on havin' a DD." Kev laughed, softly.

"Most of 'em don't give two shits about their kids; I do." Mickey said, smirking at how Fiona and Vee gushed over Yevgeny, the child soaking up all of the attention like a God damn sponge. 

"Shows; kid's fuckin' awesome, man. You know he brought Amy and Gemma flowers when they had Bronchitis, last month? I opened the door when I saw Ian through the window; as soon as I opened it, there Yev was, standin' there with pink roses for Amy and Yellow Daisies for Gemma. Said he knew Amy liked Pink and Gemma liked Yellow, so he used his Birthday money to buy them flowers." Kev relayed, pulling up a picture of his twins holding bouquets of flowers as they sat in their beds and Yevgeny standing off to the side, his hand in Ian's.

"Ian told me Yev got the girls somethin' with his money, didn't tell me the kid bought them flowers." Mickey said, feeling his chest swell with pride as he saw the smile on Yevgeny's face as the girls looked at their flowers.

"Amy cried for an hour when they died; she told Vee that they were special, 'cause Yev gave them to her when she didn't feel good." Kev said, smiling wistfully at the memory. "Debbie came over and pressed one them for each of the girls so they could keep 'em."

"Either raisin' a sweet kid or a little flirt... Not sure which is worse." Mickey joked, trying desperately not to laugh as Ian drunkenly danced with Yevgeny in his arms.

"Hey, if he wants to date one of our girls I'm all for it; know he'll treat her, right." Vee said, sliding in next to Mickey to get another drink. "Amy's got a little crush on him, anyway."

"Gemma, too." Kev chimed in.

"Yeah, that'll end well." Mickey remarked, already imagining a fight breaking out between the Ball twins over his son.

"Nah, it'll be fine; you and Ian got a little Gentleman on your hands. Shouldn't be fuckin' surprised; look at you and Ian, together! Never seen two people be so rough around everyone else, but so gentle to each other." Vee commented, passing Mickey a beer. "Yev wants to stay with us, tonight, so you and Ian can just crash upstairs. Plus, you're part of the fuckin' family; enjoy the party, handsome."

"Vee's right, man." Kev said as Vee ran back over to Fiona and Ian, quickly snatching Yevgeny away from the tall redhead.

"About Yev bein' a little gentleman?" Mickey questioned, trying not to laugh as Yevgeny was sat down and held out his hand, clearly asking Fiona to dance with him.

"Well yeah. But, also about the other shit. When you were seventeen? I never woulda thought you'd be the kinda guy who could take care of Ian when his disorder gets the best of him, but you took to it like it was nothin'. You're a good Dad, too; raisin' a good kid who treats people right." Kev commented, watching Mickey as he finally took a drink of his beer. "And, you should know by now that you're part of this crazy fuckin' family."

Mickey nodded-he'd been with Ian for years, now, so he was part of this family whether he wanted to be or not-but kept his eyes on his son as Liam handed him a juice box and the two children copied Mickey's stance, leaning against the wall with one hand stuffed into their pocket. Even when he was being a dork, his son was a good kid.

"Hey, Mick!" Debbie shouted, moving to stand at Mickey's side with Carl close behind her. "Can you settle a bet for us?"

"I'll do what I can." Mickey offered, already knowing this was going to involve an uncomfortable ass question from Ian's younger siblings.

"Nothing weird, promise." Debbie swore, grabbing a beer off the table beside Mickey. "Carl thinks Ian's one of those drunks who forgets who people are, but I bet him that if you walked over there Ian would instantly know it was you."

"Why the fuck would he forget people?" Mickey asked with a chuckle.

"Saw some shit on Twitter about people talkin' to their partners when they were drunk and their partners didn't recognize them. Figure that would be Ian 'cause he's a fuckin' weirdo when he's sober." Carl replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, no; he's a fuckin' clingy drunk." Mickey said, having been around his boyfriend when he was drunk on multiple occasions.

"And you're not?!" Mandy demanded through a laugh. Though she wasn't drunk-Mickey would kick her ass if she was, considering she was six months pregnant with his niece-but her hormones had her going through pretty extreme mood swings.

"Nope." Mickey said, watching his sister hang off Lip as her husband got each of them a soda.

"Bullshit. You're clingy when you're tired, so drunk? Five fuckin' bucks says you hang off Ian like a fuckin' sloth off a tree." Mandy giggled.

"I don't know, Mick's not as openly affectionate as Ian." Lip chimed in, trying to help his friend-and shit if it wasn't still weird for Mickey to think that Lip Gallagher was his friend-when he noticed Mickey was a bit embarrassed. People always seemed to think that; everyone seemed to believe that Ian was the more affectionate one, but Mickey was normally the one to initiate physical contact, sexual or just comforting touches.

"Mickey's always the one comforting and touching Ian." Debbie pointed out.

"Yeah, but Ian's always talkin' about how perfect Mickey is!" Carl argued.

"What's goin' on?" Jimmy/Steve asked, moving over to the small cluster of people.

"Who would be a clingier drunk; Mickey or Ian?" Mandy asked, watching Debbie hug Mickey; it wasn't flirty or sexual, in anyway, just the way a girl would hug her older brother.

"Ian; Mickey's a "little touches mean more" kinda guy, but Ian wants to always have a hold on Mickey." Jimmy said without thinking.

"He likes how Mickey smells." Carl and Debbie said in unison, and-yeah-Mickey had heard Ian say that more times than he could count.

"I always saw it as a grounding force thing; when all else fails? Mickey's right there to keep him steady." Lip said, calmly. Carl, Debbie, Jimmy, and Mandy thought about this for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

"He's pretty good for that." Debbie said, her arms still wrapped around her brother's boyfriend.

"Always has been." Mandy agreed, reaching out to squeeze her brother's forearm. Sure, she liked to give Mickey shit, but he was the only member of her family who was ever really _there_ for her.

"Haven't seen you, all night, baby." Ian pouted, pulling Mickey against his chest when the brunette made his way back into the house after sneaking out for a cigarette.

"'Cause your ass was relivin' your clubbin' days." Mickey joked, allowing Ian to pepper his face with soft-albeit a little wet, due to Ian being sufficiently shit faced-kisses.

"Yeah, but I wanted to spend some time with my man." Ian cooed, kissing the tip of Mickey's nose, causing Fiona and Vee to gasp at how... Gentle, it was.

"You two are so fuckin' cute!" Fiona gushed, watching Ian as he buried his face in Mickey's hair.

"I'm not fuckin' cute." Mickey grumbled, trying to fight a smile when Ian let out a contented hum as he took in the scent of Mickey's hair.

"He is. He's so fuckin' cute." Ian slurred, his face still hidden by the black locks of Mickey's hair. "He's the fuckin' cutest little badass, isn't he?"

"He always like this when he gets drunk?" Vee asked around a laugh, seeing how Mickey blushed while Ian praised him.

"When Dad drinks beer he always talks about Pops." Yevgeny said, moving to wrap his own, small arms around Mickey's waist-and if that wasn't cute as fuck; seeing how Yevgeny wanted to cling to Mickey just like his other father-and releasing a tired sigh.

"'Cause he's just... Look at this face! Look how fuckin' pretty he is!" Ian exclaimed, placing his hand under Mickey's chin-after finally removing his nose from the top of his boyfriend's head-and gently moving his face so Fiona and Vee could get a good look at Mickey's face. "He's so fuckin' pretty, right?"

"If we say "yes" are you gonna get all pouty about someone else lookin' at your man?" Vee questioned, knowing Ian got a little territorial when anyone looked at Mickey the wrong way.

"Uhmm.... Maybe." Ian chuckled, softly. "But he don't like pussy, so we're all good."

"Like cats?" Yevgeny asked, causing Ian's face to go completely red.

"Yeah, like cats, bud; you know I'm allergic to cats." Mickey rushed out. While that was true-if Mickey was anywhere near a cat, his whole face would swell and he wouldn't be able to breathe without his Epipen-Mickey wasn't explaining what Ian was actually talking about to their six year old.

"Yeah. It sucks, 'cause I want a cat. But what does that gotta do with Auntie Vee?" Yevgeny questioned.

"I like cats, and I wanna get one; can't do that if I leave Kev for your Pops." Vee offered, earning a thankful smile from Mickey.

"Pops likes boys, anyway, so he's not gonna date a girl." Yevgeny reasoned, earning a loud, full-bodied laugh from Ian.

"That's right, Yev; and Pops loves me!" Ian exclaimed as if that piece of information was the greatest gift he could ever receive. "My baby." Ian cooed, nosing at Mickey's cheek.

"Told you he would be the clingier drunk." Jimmy stated as the rest of the family gathered, wrapping his arm around his own girlfriend.

"'Cause Mick's amazin'." Ian slurred, his voice muffled by Mickey's red cheek. 'He's so pretty... And he's all mine."

"Am I fuckin' property, now?" Mickey chuckled, secretly enjoying how affectionate drunk Ian was.

"Yep!" Ian chirped, happily. "Mine. My man, my baby, my... Fuckin'... Little Thug Muffin." As soon as the words left Ian's mouth, Fiona, Vee, and Debbie were gushing about the cutesy little nickname, while Lip, Carl, Kev, Mandy, and Jimmy laughed their asses off.

" _"Thug Muffin?!"_ What the fuck is a "thug muffin", man?" Lip asked, trying to hold himself upright.

"Mickey." Ian said, calmly. "He's my little Thug Muffin." Ian sighed.

"Okay, I'm gonna get his drunk ass outta here before he says anything else." Mickey decided, taking Ian's hand and pulling him towards the steps, knowing he was far too drunk to comfortably drive-even though he would have done it without thinking, seven years ago-and that Ian needed to sleep this off.

"Night! I'm gonna go get laid!" Ian happily shouted.

"We both know you got Whiskey dick, goin' on, Gallagher." Mickey laughed quietly, knowing there was no point in being embarrassed by that after the "thug muffin" shit Ian just spouted off.

"Night, Thug Muffin!" Everyone on the first floor shouted in unison.

"I hate your family." Mickey grumbled as he helped Ian get out of his shoes and jeans.

"Do not." Ian said, voice muffled by the pillow he'd buried his face in.

"Maybe not. But I'm never gonna live that shit down." Mickey replied, guessing that at least four people had already changed his contact name to "Thug Muffin" in their phones. "Go to sleep; you're gonna have a killer fuckin' hangover, tomorrow."

"'Kay. Love you, baby." Ian slurred, pulling Mickey closer to him once Mickey crawled into the bed, beside him.

"Love you, too, Army." Mickey muttered, ready to get some sleep, himself. And-sure-being called fucking "Thug Muffin" had been embarrassing as shit, but Mickey was happy Ian and Yevgeny seemed to have had a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> After going back through this series, I realized I never actually published the origins of "Thug Muffin" (even though I brought it up in "You Can Do Better") so here it is! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and make sure you leave me some comments! Much love!


End file.
